


Hypnovember Day 7: Singing

by EllaEnchanting



Series: Hypnovember 2020 [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Invasion, Gen, Mind Control, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaEnchanting/pseuds/EllaEnchanting
Summary: Suddenly she was singing.
Series: Hypnovember 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999849
Kudos: 7





	Hypnovember Day 7: Singing

Anna didn’t know what she was singing.

The song started low and slow and soothing, like a lullaby. It just popped in her head the moment after she found herself stopped still on the sidewalk, frozen except for the muscles she needed to sing. She didn’t think about it or follow any conscious inclination. She jut stood there and then she opened her mouth and the song came out. She hadn’t sang in a while and she knew her voice should be straining but…no. Her body apparently knew how to work perfectly fine without her. It made the low notes sound deep and sweet and the high notes strong and supported. It was otherworldly and beautiful. 

People were looking at her now, she noticed out of the corner of her frozen eyes. But not in the annoyed way like she would suspect. More in a startled way, like they were confused. The people around her were stopping as well and looking dazed, first in a small circle and then in a progressively larger one. The ones closest to her were swaying.

Anna was beginning to feel really dazed herself. Listening to her own voice, she felt like she was soaring free from the world on the high notes and being soothed and comforted and the low ones. She didn’t recognize the language she was singing in, or even some of the notes, but that didn’t seem to matter. Anna had studied music briefly and it lazily occurred to her that some of the notes didn’t even seem to match any HUMAN notes that she had ever heard, but somehow that didn’t rise to the level of concern. She just needed to keep listening.

Her voice wasn’t the only one to listen to now, either. All around her, first close by and then further out, people began singing the same song. Some even sang something approaching a harmony- not quite a fifth of the melody but something atonal that somehow also blended well with Anna’s tune. The song grew louder, spreading throughout the crowd as it grew stronger and stronger and Anna felt blanker and blanker.

The invasion had begun.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're looking for day 6, I made a hypnosis track instead of a story. It's here:https://soundcloud.com/ella-enchanting/hypnovember-day-6-pendulum-one-take-wonder


End file.
